The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tradescantia plant botanically known as Tradescantia zebrina and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘EC-TRADE-1809’.
‘EC-TRADE-1809’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, an unnamed Tradescantia zebrina cultivar and the male or pollen parent, an unnamed Tradescantia zebrina cultivar. The crossing was conducted in 2015 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘EC-TRADE-1809’ was selected by the inventor in 2016 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Sappemeer, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘EC-TRADE-1809’ first occurred by stem cuttings in 2016 in Sappemeer, Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.